Ironoid
Ironoid '(Full Name: Steven Tyson) is a red kangaroo from Auckland, Australia that helps defend Earth as the seventh member of Project H.O.W.L. and a role-play character used by Fr0stfur. Personality Ironoid is H.O.W.L's resident brawler, known for his aggressive and stubborn nature: when a fight breaks out, this Australian kangaroo prefers the more direct approach rather than two hours of boring planning. Ironoid is arrogant, and sometimes even jerkish, but deep inside, he's got a heart of gold: he'll put his life in front of his friends', and refuses to lose. Despite his sometimes jerkish nature, Ironoid cares a lot for his team, and if you harm any of its members, prepare to face him. Likes/Dislikes Likes: # Fighting for Earth # Playing videogames # Kaiju Films # Defending Earth # Beating the living sh*t out of his rivals # Fair fights # Throwing his favorite boomerang # Enjoying a good glass of milk # Finding someone who's a match for him # Hanging out with friendly kaiju, Robot Masters, and good guys in general Dislikes: # Evil # Menacing Aliens # Getting his ass whooped in an unfair way # Losing his favorite Boomerang # Not fighting # Swamps # The Bunyip Relationships Nitrogeon Ironoid is not on good terms with Nitrogeon. Despite his nice nature, Ironoid doesn't like how the cyborg crocodile moves on from one girl to the next, from Neo Gigan to Helyon to Silveon. Because of this and his generally rude attitude, Nitrogeon is Ironoid's least favorite member of H.O.W.L. Hydrogeon Hydrogeon and Ironoid have a rivalry as well, except that unlike Nitrogeon's, this one is friendly. Because of the similarities between Hydrogeon's Texan backstory and Ironoid's outback origins, the two often team up, and usually end up in a friendly competition during it as well. Despite this, the two are still good friends, even if they have had a good go at each other throughout the years. History The Past Ironoid was born in the Australian Outback. He became a pro boxer in those years, because he had to fight several other kangaroos. When H.O.W.L started, he was the seventh one to join, after Specion, Oxyon, Nitrogeon, Hydrogeon, Helyon and Palladion. Later, he, along with the other 5 original members of H.O.W.L were killed during an ambientalist protest, where a maniac anti-H.O.W.L jerk named Don Muto decided to light the HQ on fire. His severed head was found by a jolly primate by the name of Ninja Monkey who fixed him and his H.O.W.L comrades, giving him a more humanlike look as well as improving certain abilities of him. H.O.W.L. Reborn: Ironoid In the city of Brisbane, Australia, a saucer-shaped entity flew in. This was Nova Upsilon, an evil demon who wanted to just see the citizens of Brisbane go insane. However, Nova Omega wasn't the only arrival: Eleking Kappa emerged from the Brisbane River, roaring and ready to deal with the city's shocked citizens, and on top it all the familiar face of Baltan Omega came up in Brisbane as well, terrorizing the city. Although the three had all come with different goals in mind, they decided to team up for the benefit of all three after a bit of arguing, or in better terms, share the city. Eleking Kappa got the shore by the Brisbane River, Nova Upsilon got the Western side of the city, and Baltan Omega had the Eastern board. However, little did they know, Ironoid knew that they were here in Brisbane, and he was going to stop them. As Eleking Kappa charged up a lightning bolt to destroy the Story Bridge, a huge fist sucker punched him in the back of the head, channeling a mighty discharge of plasma energy that floored the kaiju. Looking up, Eleking Kappa saw Ironoid standing over him before the cybernetically-enhanced kangaroo blasted him away with Pulse Launchers. However, as Ironoid was about to continue his attack, he noticed that the entire Western side of Brisbane was now red, and the mechanical kangaroo raced off to help. In actuality, Nova Upsilon had turned the area around him into the color red and caused it to rain red as well, replacing all light, including the sun, with red. When Ironoid got there, only his mechanically-enhanced eyesight let him see the alien kaiju. Nova Upsilon sent two lasers of energy from his eyes at Ironoid, who only shrugged them off and smashed into the red alien shoulder-first. As he punched the downed alien repeatedly, Ironoid got blasted point-blank by a Hell Ball, but didn't stop attacking until Nova Upsilon's tentacles grabbed and threw him away from the alien. Nova Upsilon asked why Ironoid was so angry at him. As Ironoid charged at Nova Upsilon, the red alien combined his two eye beams into a large and powerful Nova Laser. However, in a show of durability, Ironoid charged right through it, taking severe damage but uppercutting Nova Upsilon into the sky with a discharge of plasma from his punch. Then, leaping up, Ironoid smashed Nova Upsilon into the ground with a earth-cracking suplex. However, before Ironoid could finish him off, Nova Upsilon exhaled a cloud of Red Crazy Gas before fleeing, leaving Ironoid unable to follow. At the same time, Ironoid turned as the Red Zone began to clear to see Eleking Kappa and Baltan Omega headed towards him. Two-against-one odds wasn't good, but he'd learned some tricks about one-on-two fighting from his boxing days, and he wasn't about to let these two freaks stop him either. He wouldn't even try to save Brisbane and think about failure - he just ''would. He hadn't actually been there, but Nitrogeon had told him about it, so he used this familiarity to his advantage. Confused and enraged, Baltan Omega rushed ahead of Eleking Kappa and straight at Ironoid. Just what he wanted. As the alien kaiju flew at him, Ironoid swung out his fist perfectly, smashing Baltan Omega right where his nose would be, if he had one. Gushing blood, Baltan Omega fell, and Eleking Kappa had finally reached the newly-started battle. As Ironoid dodged into Baltan Omega with his Laser Tail, a different tail smashed into the kangaroo from the side, sending him flying into the Queensland Gallery of Modern Art. Getting up, Ironoid saw that Eleking Kappa had arrived before he was blasted and knocked over once again by a bolt of lightning. The two aliens began to pound on the downed H.O.W.L. member, Baltan Omega bombarding him with red laser beams, Eleking Kappa slamming a blue crescent-shaped disc of electricity into Ironoid's side. Ironoid managed to get up, roaring in utter rage. Running up, Ironoid punched right through Eleking Kappa's second electricity disc, absorbing its power into his fist and delivering a nasty right hook to the electric kaiju's jaw, dislocating it. As he watched Eleking Kappa fall, Baltan Omega tried to make multiple illusions of himself, but this didn't work: Ironoid jumped into the middle of them all and swept out his Laser Tail, cutting through all of them including the real Baltan Omega. Suddenly, Eleking Kappa grabbed Ironoid from behind and began to shock him with thousands of volts, trying to electrocute the cyborg kangaroo to death. But Ironoid wasn't ready to die just yet. Concentrating, Ironoid was able to transfer the entire surge of electricity into his fist for a second before smashing it into his opponent's face. Screaming in pain, Eleking Kappa's horns broke off as he was flung into the water, defeated. All that was left now was Baltan Omega. The second he turned, Baltan Omega had his claws pointed at his face, and his energy beams were still charging. Too late, Baltan Omega was helpless as Ironoid pounded the alien into oblivion with his Pulse Launchers, knocking him out instantly and sending him into the sea where Eleking Kappa had ended up just 30 seconds earlier. With Brisbane safe for now, Ironoid flew back for repairs and to meet up with the other H.O.W.L. members. Abilities *'''Laser Tail - Ironoid not only has heavy iron fists and light feet, but he also has a cutting blade on his tail that gives him the upper hand in combat. His secondary weapon, Ironoid's Bladed Laser Tail can be used as both a sword and a whip. *'Electromagnetic Fists': Ironoid's fists are made of refined metal and the leftovers of the Tesla Fists of a scrapped Jaeger, giving these fists the ability of giving a medium sized EMP to his enemies. As well as this, Ironoid's EMP Fists can channel electricity and plasma into powerful discharges capable of disabling a robotic elephant in a single blow. *'Pulse Launchers' - These cannons are nicely hidden on his paws. As well as this, Ironoid's Pulse Launchers don't do too much damage, but can knock back foes a good distance with the powerful energy blasts they cause *''Strength'' - Ironoid is extremely strong physically, possibly the physically strongest member of H.O.W.L. His greatest feat was punching his way through an Encephalian tank made of solid Rachidium, the strongest mineral in the universe, and the prime source of Encephalian Armors. *''Regeneration and Durability'' - Because of...nanomachines...Ironoid's armor is both energy resistant and can regenerate from what damage he does take. In addition, Ironoid himself is resistant to physical attacks, and his boxing skills have given him the stamina to take many, many strong hits without going down. *''Size Changing'': Ironoid isn't very big. In fact, he's 5.30 meters tall, among the shortest characters in the RPverse. However, this flaw is compensated by his ability of growing as big as an average kaiju. It only lasts 3 hours though, and it takes him an entire night to reload. Similar to a Color Timer, once the time lapse is over, he'll shrink back to his original size. Trivia *Ironoid used to be a rhino, but due to GDF being unable of drawing one, he had to scrap the idea. Then he came with the idea of a kangaroo and molded his personality from the rhino, only changing his nationality. *Ironoid's theme is the same as of the majority at H.O.W.L, the Science Patrol March. He also has a secondary theme that is used when in a boxing match: Sandman's theme. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaiju Category:Project H.O.W.L Category:Boxer Category:Original Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)